Hello Beautiful
by cutiepie100
Summary: Another Nick Jonas & Miley Cyrus one shot! I love this couple. fluffy oneshot! Miley and Nick are getting closer and closer....


**Just a fluffy, random Nick Jonas/Miley story that I thought of last night. I really hope you like it and please review! I LOVE FEEDBACK! Oh and this a one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Tonight I'm Gonna Fly**

I could still hear the faint screams of excited girls. Every one of them would faint every time Nick Jonas hit a high note, or every time Joe would smile into the crowd.

My hair was up in one neat French Braid. I was wearing a navy blue hoodie and American Eagle jeans. I didn't feel like getting all dulled up today anyway. Actually, after everything that happened this week, I don't feel like doing anything.

The Jonas Brothers were guest starring in one of the new episodes of **_Hannah Montana _**and even if the fans were acting, their screams and swoons were real either way. But who could blame them? Everyone loves the Jonas Brothers. They're wild and talented, they're sweet and friendly, their fun to be around and their all extremely gorgeous.

I was in the dressing room that evening, while the Jonas Brothers were shooting their scene. After strumming on my guitar for a while, I sprawled out on the couch, trying my best to fall asleep. My eyes were still red and puffy from crying and my heart was still broken, figuring that sleep wasn't the best thing for me at that moment, I got up, picked up my guitar and started to play the song, Hello Beautiful that Joe taught me the other day.

_**Hello Beautiful**_

_**How's It Goin**_

_**I hear it's wonderful in California**_

_**I've been missing you – it's true**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna fly**_

_**Yea tonight, I'm gonna fly**_

_**Cuz I could go across the world**_

_**And see everything and never be satisfied**_

_**If I couldn't see those eyes**_

I couldn't even continue…my eyes started to tear up and my voice started to break. I didn't even realize that tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't stop…that sounded good." I heard a soft voice say.

I turned around to see Nick with a small shy smile.

"Oh…Nick…I didn't see you hear you come in." I put down my guitar and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I wanted to come and check on you." Nick walked over and sat down next to me on the couch. "Is everything okay? You seem so distant, and I know that's not the Miley everyone knows." His warm brown eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"No…I'm fine. There's just a lot of things that are just…taking over me right now and there's a lot of stuff that I'm going through and its all just…I don't know."

Nick looked me in curiously. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

I took a deep breath. "Well, I was on youtube, watching some of my performances and there were many mean and nasty comments about me and about how I suck and how I'm only famous just because of my dad. How I talk like there's something in my mouth. It was just so horrible and mean and I can't believe there are just so many people saying those awful things about me. I didn't know I was so hated."

I didn't even know I was crying until I saw Nick reach up and genlty and carefully wipe away all the tears that were just pouring down my face. His soft, warm hands felt like a relief. But then again, here I was crying in front of a really cute guy. I hate crying in front of people, especially someone like Nick Jonas.

"I'm really sorry." My voice shook as I spoke. "I'm such a loser. You don't need to see me like this." Then I just broke down, I broke out into a sob. I was crying…so hard.

"Hey…its okay." Nick said gently. He pulled me in close to him and his arms were wrapped tightly around me. I hugged him back as closely as I could. I felt like I was going to lose him. I felt his hands make comforting circles on my back.

He was just holding me while I cried, waiting until I stopped. After what seemed to be hours, we slowly pulled away.

Nick handed me a tissue and I started wiping my stray tears away.

"You don't deserve to hurt like this Miley." Nick told me gently. "You're amazing and you know that." He started stroking my hand.

"I just..don't feel like it." I sniffled a little, but at least the intense crying had stopped.

"I know what people are saying out there are mean, but you have to overcome it. My mother always told me I was the strongest out of everyone in the entire world and whenever I got dragged down, I would just think about everyone that cares about me and how many people are out there supporting me."

I nodded. "I know but its still hard sometimes."

"I know it is…it suck actually…but you have to let go of the bad and hold on to what's good you know? Think about the things that make you incredibely happy."

He smiled at me. I grinned. He was just so sweet.

I could feel the butterflies taking over my stomach.

I heard someone knock loudly on the door. "Miley? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine dad!"

"Alright, well we're going to have pizza downstairs if you wanna join us anytime soon."

I giggled. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

I heard his footsteps grow fainter and fainter. I stood up and wiped my eyes.

"Are you okay now?" Nick asked me softly as he drew me into another hug.

"Yeah, I'm better. Thanks a lot. That meant a lot." I closed my eyes as I could feel his warm body pressed against mine.

"Alright we better head back." Nick said as we slowly broke apart. We both headed out the door and walked back to the set.

Pizza was calling our names.

**------------------------------------**

**  
I think I might make this story a two-shoter but I don't know. So what'd you think? I know Nick may seem shy but I really don't think he's THAT shy. I mean to me…he sounds like he could be a bold outspoken guy just, more quieter than Joe and Kevin. I don't know…this story is different. But we needed another Jonas Brother story!! Please review this, I might want to continue but I'm not sure yet. I'm still gonna mark it as complete for now. **

**I'm so sorry about keeping you guys waiting so long for Say Ok. I promise you another chapter soon! I'm working on it right now! **


End file.
